1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
As a variety of mobile devices have been widely used in recent years, batteries, such as primary batteries and secondary batteries, are widely used.
Batteries used in industries or middle and heavy electronic apparatuses may need high output, such that high-capacity batteries are used or a plurality of standard batteries are connected to increase the output.